Road Trip
by konoha-kelly
Summary: Two girls are given the chance of a lifetime. They get to Road Trip across the world and meet the best bladers. But it's the day's off their more interested in...[Yaoi future chapters]
1. Default Chapter

_**Road Trip**_

**Chapter One: First Stop....America!**

New York, America, 5.15pm.

A young girl, no more than 16, stood in the doorway of the rather overcrowded waiting area of the New York City airport, surveying her surroundings as she looks for the luggage collection area. A blonde girl, roughly around the same age as the bluenette, tugged on her sleeve, indicating that she had found where the luggage collection area was situated. Leaning closer to her friend, she had to shout in order for herself to be heard. "What?! I can't hear you!"

The blonde placed her mouth near the bluenette's ear and yelled back. "I said, we have to go and get our luggage from over there!" Using her hand, she pointed across the mass of people to a long conveyor belt where a bunch of suitcases and bags went round and round until their respective owners arrived to claim them.

The bluenette, a Russian native girl named Rena Mikhailov, nodded in understanding at her friends words. The Canadian foreigner along with her, Ram McKay started to push her way through the crowd, muttering no apologies, relying on her arms to do the shoving. Rena followed closely behind, not wanting to lose her friend amongst this huge mass of Americans and other foreign travellers like themselves.

The two girls squeezed through a small gap in the queue to where the luggage was situated, quickly spotting their bags passing through the flaps and grab hold of them, dragging them to a much quieter location.

Ram breathed out a sigh of relief as she slumped down on a bench in a corner, fanning herself with her hands. "Fuck, I've never seen so many people in one place like that before. You feel like a sardine cramped in a tin with everyone else shoved up against you."

Rena sat down beside her friend brushing back the fallen locks of hair from her face. "What time is it, Ram?"

Ram lifted a pale, slender wrist and looked at the face of her watch. "It's 5.30pm."  
  
Rena nodded. "Ok, we should head outside. The lady from the PPB centre, Judy Tate, is probably waiting for us by now."

Ram groaned and stood up again, tilting her head to the side until a small 'crack' is heard. "Ah, that's better."

Rena pulled a face at her friend and wrinkled her nose up. "Must you do that? You know I hate it."

Ram grinned at the Russian's facial expression. "Of course, especially if it bothers you."

Rena shook her head and sighed. "You need to get a hobby, besides trying to annoy me."

Ram grinned evilly. "Why? Annoying you is the best hobby there is."

Rena rolled her eyes at her friend. "Instead of your mouth moving, why not try your legs? We need to meet Judy."

Ram grabbed the handle of her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Now, do I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Please take it as an insult.....but knowing you, it'll be taken as a compliment." Rena's hand curled around the long handle on her suitcase and she started wheeling it towards the entrance, looking around for the blonde researcher of the PPB centre.

Ram followed her through the crowd, sighing once again in relief once they were clear of the cramped mass of people. "How are we getting to the centre?"

"Mr Dickinson said we were going by bus." The Europeen looked around for a special BBA bus, spotting it and Judy a few hundred yards away from the door.

Judy smiled as she spotted the two young girls making their way towards her. "Hi, you must be Ram and Rena? I'm Judy Tate, head director of the PPB centre. This is the bus taking us back to the centre, so climb aboard and we'll be on our way."

Rena picked up her suitcase and climbed up the steps, sitting down near the front of the bus, next to the window as Ram sat in the seat across the aisle from her, wanting to sit by a window as well.

Rena looked over at her blonde friend. "What do you think the PPB centre will be like?"

"Well, I heard it's quite an athletic place....as long as we don't have to run a marathon...." Ram wrinkled her nose up in disgust at the thought of playing sports.

Rena grinned. "I doubt we'd be running a marathon.....but I wouldn't mind soccer.....people say I'm mean with a soccer ball."

"I hate most sports. I'd rather hockey with a lot of violence."

Rena laughed. "You and your violent sports."

"Their more fun. I can't help it. And in soccer, if someone kicked my shins, I'd kill them."

"You would, too."

"But then I'd get a penalty and be no good to the team."

Judy looked back at them with a smile playing on her lips. "Don't worry. We're not going to make you do any sport but beyblading here. We have to see how good you both are and if you can compete with our best teams."

Rena breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

Judy smiled. "We'll make you follow their regiments so you can stay fit for our training and the rest to come."

"Alright." Rena nodded.

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Ram said, glad there would be no team engagement.

"No, it sounds good." Rena replied, looking out of her window and spotting the large beyblade shaped building nearby.

Ram looked out of her window from across the aisle. "That place is so weird looking."

Rena looked at Judy. "Is that the PPB centre?"

Judy nodded. "The building is perfectly shaped like the blades you spin with."

"It looks weird.....got something against the normal square buildings?" Rena inquired jokingly.

"We enjoy originality here. Everyone is unique." Judy replied.

"It just blows more money." Ram looked out at the centre again, still raising a slender brow at it.

"They must have a very generous donator." Rena said as a matter oh fact.

Judy nodded. "We do. Our research is costly but worth the price for such great results we've seen over the years."

Rena grinned. "We have our own bank account on this trip.....and it's called Mr Dickinson."

Ram smirked. "And there's no limit."

"Guess you could say he's -our- donator." Rena smirked back.

Judy smiled. "He is a generous man. He wouldn't waste his money, so we know that you girls must be worth it."

Rena sighed. "I hope so."

"I know so." Ram nodded for emphasis.

Rena nods in return and watches as the bus drives through the gates of the centre.

=End=

Did you enjoy that? I had fun writing it, and I don't get the inspiration to write often, so I make the most of it while I can. No flames please. Please review and let me know how you liked it. I would like 10 reviews before I upload the second chapter. It will be written and ready to go for when the review number hits 10.


	2. Welcome the All Starz

**Chapter 2: Welcome the All Starz**

Rena looked out of the windows of the bus, watching the security guards check out the long vehicle before waving them through. "Security is good here."

"The best this state has to offer." Judy nodded.

"Looks like it." With her nose pressed against the glass, the Russian watched everything going on outside.

"Nothing's perfect though." stated Ram, with disinterest for the security police.

Rena turned her head, a brow raising in question. She knew there was something more lingering behind her words.

Ram smirked. "You just have to look for the flaw and in you go."

"Every security has a weakness. You just have to know how to find it." Rena repeated in her own preference of words..

"Some are well hidden, and if you take that attitude with beyblading, you might find it difficult to find someone's flaws." Judy corrected her in a trainer's voice that was to be respected.

"But every blade has a weakness, Judy." Rena argued. "Once you find it, the battle's half won."

"But they might be well hidden, and just because it has a low point, it doesn't mean that something else won't be improved to make up for the flaw." Judy told her.

"I guess."

"For someone who has a low defence, the attack might be superior and above average. How do you attack it's weak point when it's always attacking you, leaving you on the defence." asked Judy, methodologically.

"What happens if the two blades both attack each other together?" Rena asked her, hoping to catch her off guard.

"They'll have the stronger offensive to make up for what they lack. And it will be more then enough to stop your blade from spinning." The elder lady concluded.

"That's what strategies are for then." said the bluenette.

Judy nodded. "That's what we'll be teaching you, because even if you believe half the battle is finding a flaw, then the other half is overcoming the strong point."

Ram groaned, interrupting the lesson. "Feels like we'll be in school again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"School isn't meant for the summer."

Her friend nodded. "Unless it's summer school."

Ram pulled a sour face of discontent. "Yuck."

Rena stood up as she felt the bus grind to a halt and Ram followed suite as they grabbed onto their luggage and exited, standing outside the large complex building.

"Home?" Ram turned to look at her foreign friend.

Rena nodded her head in response. "Yeah, for the week."

"We can do this." Ram chanted to herself quietly, praying the week would be at very least tolerable.

"Mom!" All three ladies looked up to see an adorable looking blonde boy running across the car parking lot at full speed. "Your back!"

Judy smiled as the blonde ran towards them, cheeks pink from the run. "Well girls, looks like you get the warm welcoming from my son Max."

Max skidded to a stop beside his mother's side and smiled widely from cheek to cheek. "Hiya!"

"Max, this is Ram and Rena. Would you mind showing them around the facility and starting the introductions with the other All Starz?" Judy asked him, her eyes glancing down at the watch upon her wrist. Time was passing by rather quickly.

Max grinned. "No problem, Mom."

"Enjoy your stay, girls. I'll be back later to discuss tomorrow's daily schedule." Judy waved a goodbye and walked into the main entrance of the building, past more armed men who moved away for her.

"Ok, let's get going." Max said, still grinning from ear to ear.

Rena leaned over carefully to whisper in her friend's ear. "He's one of those kids that gets hyped up on candy.....that's just great....."

Ram shrugged her shoulders. "It could be fun. He'll keep us amused."

"Yeah....until we end up wanting to strangle him."

"Talking about anything juicy?" Max asked, suddenly popping up beside them, his blue eyes diverting from one girl to the other.

Ram laughed. "Yeah, if the candy your on is juicy."

"Hey, I resent that." Max took the comment good naturedly, shaking his finger at her for the teasing comment. "C'mon we'd better get going."

"Lead the way, sugar rush." They said in union, laughing at each other in the end.

Max giggled and as the tour guide, pointed them various things as they walked to the gym.

Ram whispered to Rena as they followed him, a recent observation she'd made. "He's cute....and famous."

"And on a sugar high."

"Just keeps going and going." Ram smirks with a knowing sly wink.

Rena shook her head in disbelief. "You and that dirty gutter you call a mind, even acting up here."

"You know you love it." teased Ram and Rena laughed in response. "Well, I love it anyway."

"I know."

"Can't leave home without it."

Rena smirked as they exchanged chuckles and stopped when they saw Max a few feet ahead, standing in front of a pair of solid metal sliding doors.

"This is the training room. The other All Starz should be inside." explained Max, pointing to the doors behind him as the sound resonated off the thick metal.

Ram nodded. "Alright then. Let us meet the competition."

"We're ready." Rena agreed.

Max pushed open the door and walked in with a smile, greeting his companions. "Hey guys."

Emily looked up from her laptop, nodding at Max as her eyes scan over the two newcomers with nothing more than what she'd done.

"Hey, little dude." Eddy greeted his dubbed little dude, they all found very amusing.

Steve laughed and nudged the taller teen in the side. "Bringing girls home already, Maxie?"

Michael, their captain grinned. "So the shrimp scores with some fine ladies. I'd have went and welcomed you myself if I'd known how pretty our guests were."

Rena glared at the still laughing football player who had chorused the 'ouh' with Eddy like a background squad "Can it, laughing boy."

Steve kept on laughing, punching Michael playfully this time. "Tough little cookie, isn't she?"

"Makes them all the more better." The pitcher said, laughing along with his team-mate.

Ram sighed. "I might as well go buy some sugar and bribe the blonde."

Rena's eyes widened. "And leave me alone with dumb, dumber and dumberer?"

She again shrugged. "I'm not really into threesomes, let alone you in there too."

"No, just hyped up little blondes."

"Well, we have a blonde and a feisty one. Care to introduce yourselves, ladies?" Michael grinned at them cheesily.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Rena replied, annoyed with his already displayed arrogance.

"I'd think of you more from my fantasy." He countered, earning himself another round of snickers.

"I'm death out of uniform. Touch me and die." Ram warned, her introduction like ice yet witty and mean.

Michael pouted, a hand sliding over the rim of his cap. "There's no need to be mean, girls. We're here to show you a good time....and make you kiss our feet in defeat."

Rena gave a look of fake shock, rolled in sarcasm. "Oh, and he's a poet."

Ram feigns looking impressed. "Wow, Shakespeare."

"And I thought jocks didn't use their brains?" Rena wondered aloud.

"No, they don't have to to screw your brains out." replied Michael to which a deadly silence ensued.

Rena scoffed in disgust. "Like I'm going to let you come within five feet of me."

"Make that ten." added Ram for good measure.

"They always say that jocks keeps their brains in their trousers. That's just clinched it for me." said Rena, dissing the stereotypical male.

"But I can multitask." Michael grinned in defence, unbothered by the murderous looks he was receiving.

Rena nodded, a bit touchy with her malice response. "So can I. I can kick you in the face -and- rips your balls off at the same time if you even touch me."

Michael tutted. "My, my. Temper. Someone's mad....or just not straight." He hinted casually, yet audaciously swaying a finger from one girl to the next.

"Oh, I'm straight alright. I just don't go for the dumb jock type." Rena replied hastily.

"Well that just eliminated half the population of men."

Rena looked at him. They had obviously got off on the wrong foot. Or as Ram liked to think, not foot but feet, under the ground where he'd end up. "You wanna try me?"

Michael flashed a sporty grin and his white teeth. "Of course I do."

"Well, tough luck, cupcake." Rena smirked as Steve started laughing at Michael's sweet new nickname.

"I don't need luck when I'm this good, and the only thing tough is me in battle. You're the cupcake, but bittersweet." Michael retorted confidently.

"Oh yeah? If you're so tough, then why did little Maxie beat you?"

"Because little Maxie can beat anyone in this room. I said I'm tough, not unbeatable."

"You look more like the only weed in a flower bed that needs to be rid of."

"And you're the drug kind of weed that makes you high." Michael retaliated lamely, still standing up to the challenge facing him though.

"Read that in a magazine did you?"

Michael shrugged. "Probably."

"5 minutes and we're hated." Ram had glanced down at her digital watch, stating a new personal record for them.

"I think we're loved if anything."

"Gorgeous ladies should be loved." The captain threw in another comment.

"Then go love someone else."

Michael glared slightly. "Grow a self-esteem and take a compliment." He turned his back on them and walked back to the dish he'd been performing in. "If you don't like jocks, might as well go now. We all are."

=End=

Well, wasn't that a lovely little argument?  
  
Rena: I'm not used to compliments.....I'm a tomboy after all

Anyway, please review and be nice to me!


End file.
